


A Harlotry of Errors

by bemynewobsession



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, isabella is married to a very gay man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Isabella Fitzwilliam finds herself married to a strange, albeit polite man who takes it upon himself to hire her a new maid, a young woman named Charlotte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. The first chapter is finally here. I have been working on this for 84 years. In honor of the new trailer I decided to snap out of my funk and get at least the first chapter out. Lemme know what you think!

Isabella Fitzwilliam and Julian Stuart had a quiet spring wedding.

The first time they met was one week before the event. Their first kiss was a small peck on the lips at the altar.

The party was a small get together, but it seemed to last all night. It began in the afternoon just after the ceremony and was in Julian’s home. The house chock full of the most important families in England.

There was a lovely band that came in from France. Courtesans from a Madam Quigley in Golden Square flounced around. Drunken men and their tipsy wives stumbled around the ballroom gleefully.

Julian seemed put off by the whole affair. He sat at Isabella’s side through the day and night. He finally glanced over late in the evening to ask how she was getting along.  

“How are you fairing, dearest?” He asked with a warm hand to her shoulder. He always touched her rather reservedly.

“Fine, I suppose,” Isabella said. She looked over the party for a moment, distracted by drunken shouts echoing across the room. She turned back to Julian, who swallowed hard and suddenly seemed to find his hands interesting.

He finally looked up. “I’m glad.” He glanced over Isabella, and noted her tensed shoulders and her clenched hands. “You may take your leave to your chambers. I can take care of my-that is _our_ guests.

Isabella gave a close-lipped smile. “If I may, I will take that offer.”

“I would think no less of you if you did.” Julian said before delivering a kiss to her hand.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her stomach tumbled in agony. Every day that brought Isabella closer to her wedding night suffocated her chest. Now suddenly, it was here.

She was well aware of her duty as a woman and a wife. Harcourt had been sure to remind her every time the wedding had been brought up near him.

She managed up the large stairs in her heavy wedding gown by herself, stumbling into her maid just outside of her door with her linens.

“My lady, I was not expecting to see you this early. Is everything all right?”

Isabella let out a hasty cough and put a hand to her forehead. “Yes, Agatha. I’ve had too much to drink and now my head is most stricken.” She turned around and gave a soft grimace. “I should like to get out of this dress and lie down now.”

Agatha nodded and began to undo the ties around Isabella’s waist. Isabella let out a heavy sigh of relief at being able to take a full breath again. She took several gulps of air to steady her mind. Once she was down to her stays, she sat in the chair in front of her boudoir so that Agatha could remove her wig and undo her tight ponytail. Agatha began brushing her hair out gently.

“I’ve laid out your best night gown my lady.” Isabella felt the pit in her stomach grow larger at the older woman’s implications in her sentence. Agatha began to walk away with Isabella’s hair still free and loose. “Wait Agatha. Please pull it back into a plait. I prefer to sleep with it out of my way.”

Agatha seemed a bit surprised at Isabella’s words. “Well of course I know that my lady, I simply thought...since it is your first night with Lord Julia-” “That makes no difference. A simple plait, if you please.”

The grey haired woman moved her hands to Isabella’s hair and began forming the braid. When she was done, the two of them stood up and dressed Isabella in the silken light pink gown Agatha had laid on the bed.

Isabella moved to sit on the bed. “Will that be all my Lady?” Agatha stood before Isabella, giving her a kind and reassuring smile. She had nothing else for her maid to do, but Isabella did not want her to leave. To be rid of Agatha was to be one step closer to the dreaded Act with her new husband.

As though Julian had heard her thoughts, it was then that he chose to come into the room, startling both Agatha and Isabella. “Ah Agatha, Isabella. Most of the guests have now taken their leave. My butler Jakob will take care of the rest.”

Julian was wearing a white ruffled shirt and loose black pants, quite dissimilar to the well-fitted suit he had worn during the wedding and his and Isabella’s initial meeting. It made Isabella feel even more sick to her stomach.

Julian moved to the bed and dismissed Agatha. Grey eyes met Isabella’s on the way out the door. Isabella could not help the pleading desperate look that she gave her maid, but the older woman just gave a sympathetic smile and left.

Julian sat on the bed beside Isabella. If one could even call it that. The tanned man sat as far away as humanly possible from Isabella, with only half of his behind on the bed and one leg dangling off of it.

Isabella watched him carefully, noting suddenly that he seemed as nervous as she. Isabella sighed resignedly and moved to take off her nightgown, eager to simply get the whole thing over with.

She felt Julian spring from the bed and let out a startled gasp. “Wait! Wait no, Isabella that is not why I am here!” She let go of the ends of her gown and was more than a little surprised to see that her lord and husband had _covered his eyes_ at the sight of her bare thighs.

“What could you possibly mean Julian?” Isabella fixed him with an inquisitive gaze. “I-eh-er-I,” Julian stammered and stuttered before heavily sitting down in the chair in front of Isabella’s boudoir. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before starting to speak.

“My dearest Isabella, I-er-we that is, we will never have children. O-or even lay together.” Isabella just stared at the man in front of her.

“W-we both are well aware that this is a marriage of convenience of status for the b-both of us. Neither one of us desires to lay with the other. Is that not true?” He spoke the last words much more confidently, and with a somehow knowing grin. Isabella was still struck stupid by his remarks.

“And furthermore, if you are worried about heirs, I plan to name my most beloved niece and her husband to my inheritance. If that is alright by you?” Isabella nodded dumbly.

“Ah well very good. Then I bid you goodnight. Sleep well my dear.” He smiled widely at her before lie in the bed alongside her. “Goodnight my Lord!” Isabella called out at the last moment before he had fully laid down.

He turned back around. “That’s another thing my dear, you may call me simply ‘Julian’ if you wish.” He nodded in affirmation the fully laid down under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep.

Isabella sat there a few minutes more before scrambling under the covers. Her whole chest and being felt suddenly lighter and the relief that had been brought by her husband’s declaration. She slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

 

  
Charlotte had met Lord Julian Stuart several times before. He was there at parties that her mother urged her to go to in hopes of her finding a rich ‘keeper’ before she became too old.

He was a handsome man, a look of the East about him, but something about him was-different than other men Charlotte had interacted with. In all her time near him, she never once saw him ogling her or the other harlots around them at the parties. In fact, she thought she saw him flinch in revulsion once at Fanny leaning over him with her rather large breasts in her face.

He also quite often defended the girls to the other men of the room. Never letting the other Lords or rich men belittle or demean the profession of harlotry.

He was also, by and large, the richest man in London. His family had been involved in the Spice Trade for nearly six generations and it was well known that the Stuart family had an obscene amount of wealth.

Given all of that, Charlotte was quite surprised to see the man on the doorstep of her mother’s brothel early one morning. He smiled at her as he took in her obvious shock. “Ah. Ms. Wells. Just the woman I was hoping to see.”

“Oh. Lord Stuart..please do come in.” Charlotte began to take his arm to lead him upstairs when he started to stammer out “W-wait no I actually came to speak with both you and your mother.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. _Was Lord Stuart about to ask to be her keeper? No, it had to be something else._

“Alright My Lord, go in there to the sitting room. I’ll go fetch Ma.”

Charlotte sprinted to her Ma and Pa’s shared room. She pounded on the door. “Ma! Ma! There’s a lord here to see both of us!” Her mother swung open the door in front of her. Charlotte tried to ignore her Pa’s shirtless body laying on the bed.

Her mother drew her robes around her and took Charlotte by the arm. “A lord? Who?” Charlotte gave her a shit-eating grin. “Lord Stuart.” Her mother’s eyes grew huge at Charlotte’s claim. “THE Lord Julian Stuart? The richest man in all London?” Charlotte only smiled and nodded.

Her mother grabbed her and they both dashed down the stairs together. They entered the sitting room a bit breathless. Lord Stuart was seated in one of the single chairs of the room, legs crossed.

“Mrs. Wells and her lovely daughter.” He got up to greet them both. Her mother motioned her hands to him and spoke. “Oh no my Lord please, remain seated.”

Charlotte and her mother sat down in the chaise beside him. All three of them sat through an awkward pause of silence before Lord Stuart began to speak. “I’m sure you’re both quite curious why I am here. Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard but I am recently married.” Charlotte had heard. He had married Lady Isabella Fitzwilliam. _The Finest Jewel of All_ was how the paper had described the woman.

“And while my wife is quite beautiful, I find myself in need of further companionship.” Charlotte’s heart started to quicken. _He wasn’t...He wouldn’t…_

“So I’d like to ask to be the young Ms. Wells’s keeper.” Charlotte’s mother choked slightly at the lord’s words. She watched as her mother’s eyes flitted about nervously as she sputtered before saying “W-well Sir George Howard has already made a bid fo-” “I will pay 500 pounds right now to have her and then 150 pounds every month after. As well as 1000 pounds every year hence.”

It was Charlotte that choked this time. Maths wasn’t exactly Charlotte’s strong suit but if she was thinking correctly, that offer was nearly triple what George Howard was about to contract for. And she would much rather be with the mysterious Lord Stuart than the pasty and downright whiny George Howard.

Charlotte looked at her mother to see her reaction. It seemed her mother was thinking the same thing she was. The money Lord Stuart was offering was simply too much to ignore.

“Oh! And I’ve already drawn up a contract if you’d like to see it.” Charlotte watched as her mother took the paper Lord Stuart had extended out with shaking hands. She leaned in to read over her shoulder. It was a standard ‘keeper’ contract and included the sums that he had promised them.

She noticed however there were several lines many keepers usually either scoffed at before adding begrudgingly or never added at all. _If at any time Lord Stuart should harm Ms. Wells, he will immediately pay 2000 pounds and she may return to her mother if she chooses. If, at any time, Lord Stuart asks anything of Ms. Wells that she does not wish to do, she may immediately refuse without penalty._

The contract. The money. Even the man himself. It was a more perfect situation for Charlotte than Margaret or Charlotte could have ever hoped for.

Lord Stuart cleared his throat politely. “Is the contract suitable to you?” Charlotte nodded dumbly and she watched as her mother did the same.

Charlotte then watched, dumbfounded, as Lord Stuart pulled out a bank note. Presumably the 500 pounds he had promised to pay upfront. “If it’s all the same to the two of you, I’d like to bring Charlotte to my estate today.” He stood and placed the note on the table in front of him.

Charlotte and her mother also both stood abruptly and shared a quick look at each other. “My Lord I-I haven’t even packed any of my belongings.” He stared at her blankly for a moment. “Oh right yes! Of course. My apologies.”

He smiled again apologetically. “I can return this afternoon or tomorrow morning to fetch you if that is more suitable.”

Charlotte’s mother spoke up before she could. “This afternoon will be perfectly fine my Lord. Allow me to walk you out.” He gave one last soft smile to Charlotte before allowing her mother to guide him out of the room, before walking out of the door of the sitting room, the Lord turned around to give some final words to Charlotte. “By the way Ms. Wells, feel free to bring whatever you want of your personal belongings, but know that from now on there will never be a dress I will not gift you nor jewelry I would not provide.” He tipped his head slightly and allowed Charlotte’s mother to continue leading him out.

Charlotte sat back down on the chaise heavily. She looked down at her hands and squeezed her fists tightly, checking to see if she was dreaming. _That really just happened._

Her mother flew back into the room in a frenzy. “Well get up Charlotte! Go to your room and pack what you want.” Charlotte was pulled out of her stupor then and ran up the stairs. She went to Lucy’s room first.

She knocked once before slowly entering. Lucy was still asleep. Charlotte sat on the edge of her sister’s bed and gently brushed the hair away from the sleeping girl’s face. “Lucy. Sprout. Wake up.”

Her sister’s eyes fluttered open drearily. The young girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What is it Charlotte?” Charlotte smiled at her fondly. “Lord Stuart has contracted with Ma to be my keeper.”

Lucy was fully awake now. “Wh-what? When? Are you leaving soon?” Charlotte looked down and the bed and absentmindedly picked imaginary lint. She brought herself to look back into her sister’s doe eyes. “Yes. He came this morning with the money and the contract already in hand. He’s coming back this afternoon to take me to his estate to live with him.”

Charlotte watched, horrified, as Lucy’s eyes welled up with tears. Her sister lunged forward into her arms and Charlotte was nearly knocked off the bed with her weight. “I don’t want you to leave! A-and Lord Stuart’s estate is so far!” Charlotte sighed resignedly and rubbed the girl’s back comfortingly.

“Lord Stuart is a kind and reasonable man. I’m sure he’ll let me visit you and you visit me.” Lucy backed away from her sister’s arms slowly, rubbing her tears away with the back of her sleeve. “Guess somethin’ in me just hoped we’d be together longer.” Her sister looked up at her with a watery smile. Charlotte felt her heart break at the sight.

She reached a hand forward and caressed her sister’s cheek lovingly. “Oh Sprout. We all knew this day would come. I’m just glad it ain’t George Howard now.” Lucy laughed a bit at that. “Yeah that whiner never deserved you.” Charlotte leaned down and grasped her sister’s hand.

“C’mon. Come help me pack some of my things.” Her sister nodded enthusiastically. They both went into Charlotte’s room together.

The morning passed by in a frenzy of packing and goodbyes to her Ma’s girls, as well as Jacob and her Pa. Her goodbye to Lucy was especially hard, but she had no doubt Lord Stuart would let her visit.

“Ms. Wells.” Lord Stuart extended his hand to grasp hers and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Charlotte actually felt herself blush a bit at the action. He was a true gentleman.

The Lord helped her into the carriage and turned to address her mother who stood in the doorway. “Mrs. Wells please let your youngest know she is welcome to visit my estate to see her sister at any time.” Charlotte closed her eyes and looked up. _God what did I do in a previous lifetime for you to bless me this way._

The ride to the Stuart estate was quite long. It was several miles outside of London. Lord Stuart did not look at Charlotte much during the ride as she had expected him to. George Howard would have fucked her or made her jerk him off the whole way there. She found herself falling asleep on the way. She woke to Lord Stuart’s gentle hand on her shoulder.

The estate was larger than Charlotte had even imagined. The manor itself was four stories high and painted a lovely pastel blue. Lord Stuart exited the carriage and extended his hand to help Charlotte out.

He escorted her into the house, remaining silent the whole way. “Where is your wife today my Lord?” He flinched slightly when Charlotte said the word “wife”, but something about his face did not reflect embarrassment as she had expected, more so simple disappointment.

“She is off riding somewhere near Chelsea. She goes there quite often in fact. Claims there is a lake there she enjoys the sight of.”

He led Charlotte into the manor and up the stairs, more gently than she had ever been by a rich cull. They arrived at the door to what she presumed was his bedroom, but when he opened it and waved his hand to invite her in she was stunned to see that it was likely the Lord’s study.

“Do you not wish to, take me now my Lord?” Lord Stuart’s shoulders slumped slightly as he shut the doors. The tan man let out an audible sigh. “No Ms. Wells I will not be taking you now.” He walked passed her, motioning with his hand for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

He sat down heavily in the chair behind it and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He set the glasses down in front of him and looked at Charlotte carefully. Charlotte was still remarkably confused. _Did he purchase me to become a maid or something?_

“Ms. Wells, I will never be bedding you. I am afraid I brought you here under, well, false pretenses.” Charlotte’s heart started to race slightly. She vaguely remembered hearing of a harlot who had once been purchased as a keeper only to be kept as a piece of meat to be passed around men at parties to do whatever they wanted.

“I mean you no harm in any way my dear I simply brought you here for someone else.” She felt her face turn grey at that. Was he really going to let some other men use her body as property? Was that why he had paid so much? The contract had stated that she was free from harm from only Lord Stuart himself, not other men.

“Ms. Wells, I’m not sure if you know this but…” He trailed off a moment, seemingly nervous of what he was going to say next. He sighed again heavily. “I am what the people on the streets of London would refer to as a ‘molly boy.’” _Wait, what?_ All the pieces were starting to come together.

The way Lord Stuart never even gave a passing glance to harlots at parties. The revulsion of Fanny’s breasts. His disappointment in being married to a woman.

“I brought you here not for me, but rather for my wife.” _Oh. OH._ Charlotte’s head snapped up at that. “Your...wife?”

“Yes. You see our marriage is one of complete pretense. She prefers to bed women and I prefer to bed men. Quite convenient actually.” Charlotte chuckled nervously. She had only bedded one or two female culls but sex was sex. Charlotte would adapt. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, relieved that this was not going to be as horrible as her mind was dredging up.

“There’s another part to this though, Ms. Wells.” Charlotte looked back up to the man. “You are to be a surprise for Isabella. I want you to seduce her.” Charlotte grinned at him. “Lord Stuart, seduction is my _business_.”

He grinned back. “Well I must warn you. Isabella will not be easily won over. You may find yourself at odds with her at times, but she’ll come around.” He moved around the desk to sit in the chair next to her, he was obviously excited in their shared scheme.

“I am going to guise you as her maid Ms. Wells. But she musn’t immediately be aware of your identity for it to be a full surprise. I want you to give her a fake surname.” Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at the gentleman’s excitement. “Well of course my Lord.” Lord Stuart shot out his hand to grasp hers suddenly. _He has extremely soft hands for a man. But so does Prince Rasselas for that matter. Must be a molly boy thing._

“Ms. Wells, when we are alone, I must ask that you call me Julian. You are doing me a great favor by doing this for me and I do not want to stand on ceremony when we speak.” Charlotte laughed out loud. “Very well, Julian. I must ask that you call me Charlotte then.” He nodded enthusiastically.

He looked at her for a moment then. He was expecting her to say something. “Uh yes?” She inclined her head towards him. “Oh! I wanted you to come up with your fake surname.” Charlotte pondered for a moment. “What about Crawley? It was my grandmother’s maiden name. I think.”

He jumped up excitedly pulling her up with him as their hands were still clasped. “Brilliant! Charlotte Crawley it is!” He all but yanked her into a hug. He smelled very nice, decidedly unlike the sweaty smell of most men, even the rich ones.

He pulled back and grasped her shoulders. “Let’s go fetch you a more suitable outfit for a maid, Charlotte _Crawley.”_ She just let him pull her along through the house. She grinned the whole way, amused by his enthusiasm.

  


“Excuse me?” Julian gulped under Isabella’s scrutiny. “You fired _who?_ ” The tan man wrung his hands together.

“My dearest, Agatha was simply...too old to remain your maid. I gave her a hefty retirement fund. I would not say exactly that I ‘fired’ her.” Isabella felt the blood rush to her face in anger and clenched her fist.

“Did you not even _think_ to consult me about this Julian? Agatha has been my lady’s maid since I was a young girl!” Julian flinched at her tone.

“Well as I said, Agatha was too old. A-and I have already hired someone else!” Isabella felt the angry heat suffuse her face even more. “Well then,” She started. “Who is it that you have hired?”

“Oh a young friend of mine,” He looked to the door. “She is waiting for me to invite her in.”

Isabella waved her hand in annoyance before placing it to pinch her eyes. “Then invite her, dear Julian.”

Julian gulped noticeably and cleared his throat. “Charlotte! Please do come in.” His voice carried surprisingly well.

A young woman, no more than 18 walked into their bedroom.

“Charlotte Crawley, at your service, my lady.” The girl gave a clumsy curtsy. Isabella had to bite her tongue to keep from rolling her eyes.

“Have you any experience?” Isabella asked.

Charlotte looked to Julian for a moment. “I know how to dress a lady and do ‘er hair, if that’s what you mean, yes.”

“I should hope so.” Isabella shot a glare to Julian before standing and walking to stand in front of Charlotte. She was even more beautiful up close -- Isabella could see how smooth her skin was, the ever-present blush to her thin cheeks. Her neck and chest were exposed, the hem of her dress revealing her breasts far more than any servant’s outfit was meant to.

It was while Isabella felt her own eyes lingering too long on the girl’s breasts that Isabella realized why Julian had taken the liberty of hiring her. She gave Julian a cruel glare, and he actually cowered under her gaze. “Well, Miss Crawley, it seems we are to be paired.”

“Come, Charlotte. I will turn you over to my house maid and she will see to you,” Julian said. Charlotte gave another bow before leaving the room.

“Julian,” Isabella called just has her husband was closing the door. He poked his head back inside. “Yes?”

“Do you truly think me so foolish? I am well aware of why she is here.” Isabella fought hard to keep the bite out of her tone.

“Y-you are?” Julian’s eyes widened.

“I admire your creativity and discretion, employing a mistress as a maid. Most men would simply humiliate their wives by hiring some whore or strumpet and allow them to galavant freely about,” Isabella said. Julian coughed and then simply laughed a little.

“Ah, yes. Well, I do find great import in _discretion_.” Julian delivered the last word as though it was a secret shared between them and then left the room quietly.

Isabella let her shoulders relax and dropped her head into her hands. Shame flooded her system. She would be lying if she hadn’t been relieved when Julian had proposed they avoid intimacy, and even thanked God for it.

However, the knowledge that he had already hired a mistress already made her feel rather inadequate. Did Julian think Isabella too old? Or did he know her damnation and was disgusted by her?

But Charlotte Crawley was one of the more beautiful women Isabella had ever met. If Julian lusted for her and not Isabella, he could not be faulted.

 

  
Charlotte stood at the door to Lady Isabella’s quarters, waiting for Julian to call her in to meet the woman. She looked down at her outfit. _An outfit suitable for a maid, really Julian?_ The pinks and turquoise of her dress were hardly subtle. She guessed it was some sort of seduction tactic on his behalf.

She heard her name called suddenly by Julian through the doors and readied her best seductive smile as she could. As she walked in, the older woman did not bother to look at her for a moment. When the Lady did turn, she heard the woman gasp and she barely restrained gasping herself.

 _The Finest Jewel of All indeed. This woman was stunning._ Charlotte continued smiling softly. Bedding this woman was going to be fun.

“Charlotte Crawley at your service, my lady.” She dipped her head and curtsied, as would be customary in greeting a Lady of the older woman’s status.

She looked back up again to find Isabella looking at her with barely restrained disdain. _Uh okay. Julian did say she was not going to be easily won._

“Have you any experience?” God even her voice was wonderful. A pleasant upper-class accent pronounced in every husky word. Charlotte realized her own accent was going to sound exceedingly low class next to this woman.

Charlotte couldn’t help but glance at Julian. He gave her a nervous grin and just motioned his eyes to his wife, urging Charlotte to say something. “I know how to dress a lady and do ‘er hair if that’s what you mean, yes.” The older woman retorted immediately with an almost scoffed “I should hope so.”

The Lady moved closer to Charlotte to study her. Lady Isabella was probably the tallest woman Charlotte had ever met. Even without the heels she currently wore, it was likely she would still tower over Charlotte easily. In fact, Charlotte noted dumbly, Lady Isabella may even be taller than Julian.

Now up close, she watched as the older woman’s eyes raked over her carefully. Her eyes seemed disdainful, but Charlotte was no stranger to lust. There was definitely a carefully hidden desire seeping through the Lady’s eyes at her outfit. _Guess you chose the outfit well Julian._

As the woman continued to study her, Charlotte’s eyes were drawn to the older woman’s breasts. They were right at her eye level and Charlotte was surprised to feel arousal simmer in the pit of her own stomach at her appreciation of the woman’s body.

Charlotte looked up in time to see the Lady cast a undoubtedly cruel gaze to Julian as she noticed him actually shrink back slightly. _Wonder what that’s about._

Lady Isabella turned her eyes back to Charlotte and Charlotte was struck dumb by the woman’s blue eyes cast upon her, still with that discreetly hidden lust behind them. “Well Ms. Crawley. It seems we are to be paired.”

Julian spoke up then “Come, Charlotte. I will turn you over to my house maid and she will see to you.” Julian came over to her and led her out of the room. Charlotte cast one last glance over her shoulder to look at Lady Isabella again. The older woman was turned around but Charlotte still felt her eyes rove over the woman’s body appreciatively.

 

 

Isabella was ready to break into Julian’s study, no matter what he was doing.

The grandfather clock in her room chimed out loudly -- letting her know that it was now _midnight._ Charlotte was three hours late.

It was enough that Charlotte was untrained as a maid and would also have other _duties_ to attend to. But leaving Isabella to her own devices when she had a cumbersome wig and dress to take care of was simply inexcusable.

Isabella was still hoping Charlotte would show on the off chance that after she had finished her visit to Julian she would resume her role as ladies’ maid and help Isabella.

“What could he possibly be doing to her?” Isabella asked aloud, though she blushed to even think of it.

Isabella was left to her own, it seemed. She stood from her chair by the fire and began with her wig and makeup and jewelry, which didn’t take long on her own. It took her nearly 20 minutes to just undo the bindings of her dress on her own and another 25 to remove her stays, leaving everything on the ground for Charlotte to deal with in the morning.

She then realized that Charlotte had not laid out her nightgown. Isabella let out an exasperated growl and shouted at nothing. She made her way in her day to day undergarments and got in, not even bothering to extinguish the candles around the room.

Isabella was sleeping when the door connecting Julian’s study and their bedroom opened. It woke her up, and the little sleep she had gotten do not do much to sate her anger.

“You’re finally here,” Isabella said as she opened her eyes. She observed her husband -- his nightshirt was rumpled, his hair and brow were wet with sweat, and he looked spent.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Julian settled back into bed with a sigh. “Why are you still in your chemise and not your nightgown?”

Isabella clenched her jaw and took a look breath through her nose to keep from yelling. “I never thought you would be so inconsiderate, Julian. _Charlotte_ never came to see me this evening, though I’m sure you are already aware. She did not lay out my nightgown, so I am left sleeping in these.”

“Isabella, my dearest--”

“Goodnight, Julian,” Isabella said exasperated, not letting him try to justify himself or Charlotte’s actions.

Her anger prevented her from sleep for another few hours. The next morning, Julian was awake long before Isabella to meet with his banker. Just after he closed the door, Isabella pulled the ribbon beside the bed to call for her breakfast. She had a meeting planned with some of the other courtiers about Pleasure Gardens to attend. In only a few moments, Charlotte appeared with a tray stocked with Isabella’s favorites -- tea, eggs, and toast.

The sight of Charlotte caused Isabella’s breath to catch. The morning light shone on her skin and she radiated warmth. She was still dressed in the turquoise and pink dress of the day before. Her breasts bounced slightly when she righted herself after setting the tray on Isabella’s nightstand. Isabella made a point of looking away.

“I assume you had a pleasant first evening,” Isabella said as Charlotte stood and awaited to be dismissed.

“But of course, my lady,” Charlotte answered with a dip of her head. She smiled quite brightly. It made Isabella feel queasy.

“I am aware of your _multitude_ of duties in this house, Miss Crawley, but your first duties are to me. At night, you will report here to help me undress, or I will insist that Julian dismiss you. Are we clear?” Isabella leveled her with a glare.

Charlotte stammered, “Yes, my lady, I’m very sorry, I had forgotten and I-.”

“Do not forget again,” Isabella said. Charlotte looked down in shame, and Isabella felt momentarily guilty, she softened her gaze. It was Julian’s fault, not Charlotte’s, anyway. “My clothes from yesterday are at the foot of my bed. Please take them to the laundress.”

Charlotte dipped her head in acquiescence and gathered the heavy clothes, moving immediately to the door.

Isabella watched the young girl with a careful gaze, she really was trying to be as good as she could.

“And Charlotte?” The younger girl whipped her head around to her Lady. “Let us start this relationship anew. I can forgive and forget this first mishap.” Charlotte gave another dizzying smile, nodded, and headed out the door.

  
  


The following night, Charlotte found herself back at Lady Isabella’s room to help her with her nightly routine at what she assumed was the proper time after having spoken just minutes ago with Julian. She knocked and heard the Lady’s voice invite her in.

“Ms. Crawley.” The older woman was at her vanity, already having removed her earrings, makeup, and wig. Charlotte’s breath caught at her first glimpse of the woman’s natural beauty. _She’s just...stunning._

The Lady stood up, still dressed in her full outfit for the day. Charlotte cringed slightly. The older woman was already angry with her about something.

“I expected you to be here for my nightly routine nearly an hour ago. Where were you?” _Speaking with your husband about seducing you._ “I-I was…” The Lady interrupted her before she could continue. “Nevermind, I know where you were. We won’t discuss it further.”

Charlotte blanched in confusion. Where did Isabella think she _knew_ her to be? Cavorting with the other servants perhaps?

Charlotte moved to the closet and laid out Isabella’s nightgown on the bed, as Julian had told her would be required.

“Ms. Crawley.” The older woman beckoned to her, motioning to help her get undressed. Charlotte grinned. Charlotte approached the woman, noting again their difference in height as she found herself reaching up slightly to get to the first of the laces.

She worked in silence, purposefully letting her hands graze the older woman’s bare skin at any possible turn. Finally, the woman was down to nothing but her chemise. “my lady, would you like me to let your hair out of its plait as well?”

The older woman turned around. Charlotte’s eyes were immediately drawn again to the woman’s chest, there was nothing but a simple cloth between the Lady’s bare breasts and Charlotte’s appreciative eyes. The older woman cleared her throat to gather Charlotte’s attention.

Charlotte actually found herself blushing in embarrassment. “Yes. And if you would please brush it as well. Enough to let the tangles get free.” They were standing quite close. The older woman was looking down right into Charlotte’s eyes and again Charlotte could see the thinly veiled desire that lay beneath the disdainful pretense the Lady was trying to put on. Charlotte nodded. “Of course my lady.” She then gave the woman her best soft, seductive smile she had seen bring many culls to their knees.

It worked momentarily. The Lady swallowed visibly and her eyes darkened unbidden with arousal. But it was only a fleeting moment. The older woman seemed to shake her head imperceptibly as if to ward off her thoughts and turned around to sit in the chair in front of her vanity.

Charlotte moved forward and gently un-plaited the woman’s dark hair. It was soft against her deft fingers. When she was done she leaned forward slightly and spoke near the woman’s ear, letting her hot breath brush over the Lady’s neck and face. “My lady, your brush?”  She appreciated the flush that spread over the older woman’s face and bosom.

The Lady reached forward to the vanity’s drawers and procured a brush, not turning her head to look at Charlotte as she passed the brush back to the younger woman. Charlotte took the brush from her, letting their hands graze slightly. She began to gently brush the older woman’s hair, freeing it from the tangles caused by being in a plait all day.

“Ms. Crawley.”

“Yes, my Lady?”

“How old are you?” Charlotte’s hands stopped for a moment before continuing her ministrations. “I’ll be 18 in a few months my Lady.” The older woman gave a soft “Hmm.” in response.

Perhaps the age difference was what made the woman less receptive to her advances?

“Ms. Crawley. I want to ask something of you.” Charlotte smiled softly to herself. “Yes my Lady. Anythin’ you need.” She purposefully allowed her voice to carry a slight breathless air.

She watched as the older woman licked her lips and swallowed again before speaking. “I know my husband is usually a kind and gentle man and I would not expect this of him, but if he hurts you in any way...I would ask that you let me know immediately.” Charlotte stopped her movements and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

_Why would Lady Isabella think Julian would hurt me? Why would she think he would even have the chance to?_

Charlotte sputtered out loud a moment before answering. “Y-yes I will be sure to do that my Lady.”

  
  


“So, Isabella, how is your new life and husband?” Lady Mary Sherwood asked before biting into a sandwich delicately. Isabella’s eyes were stuck on Mary’s cousin, Lady Josephine DuMont, who was puttering about the room, picking up the odd knick-knack that was in the sitting room in barely disguised jealousy.

She turned back to Mary slowly, noting the woman’s striking green eyes focused on her like a raptor.

“We-well I’d have to say Julian is a very.. _noble_ man.” The ladies around her all laughed as though they shared some joke.

Lady Hannah Addington coughed into her handkerchief to cease her laughter before speaking. “And a very rich man, indeed.”

The women all continued giggling, and the sound echoed around the room painfully.

Isabella had only asked them to tea to be polite. The four of them, Lady Sherwood, Lady DuMont, Lady Addington, and Lady Maribelle Hadleigh, were the other women near the Stuart estate and Isabella knew it her duty to entertain them or be labeled an outcast.

Julian, unfortunately, was out for the day with his tailor Garrick.

“How is your bed-life?” Lady DuMont asked suddenly.

Isabella choked back on her tea to resist spewing it on the floor in shock. “I beg your- my _bed-life_?”

“Cousin,” Lady Sherwood brusqued, “do not be obscene.”

“Oh come now Mary,” Lady Hadleigh started. “We are all married women. We are all quite aware of sex.”

The room became stifling as the four other women seemed to agree with Lady Hadleigh and then turn expectantly to Isabella. She was thankful for the years of schooling her face that allowed her to hide her shock and disgust. Isabella did her best to clear her throat and speak.

“He is—”

“Excuse me, my lady, but you rang for more tea?”

Isabella had never been so thankful to see Charlotte Crawley. She let out a breath and straightened herself, grateful for a distraction.

“Miss Crawley, I rang more than twenty minutes ago. Why has it been delayed?” she asked.

Charlotte cleared her throat and looked at the floor. “I dropped the first two trays I tried to carry up my lady,” Charlotte said before moving to the table and setting down the tray of hot tea carefully. Isabella noted that the poor girl had an obvious burn on her arm.

She sighed inwardly. Julian may have picked a beautiful girl who was probably good in his bed, but she was certainly no maid.

“My apologies Lady Isabella. ”

Charlotte fidgeted awkwardly beneath the other women’s gazes. Charlotte took back the serving tray and backed up, waiting to be dismissed.

“My husband surprised me with a new maid a fortnight ago,” Isabella explained to the ladies. “You’ll have to forgive her. She is still adjusting.”

Lady Addington raised her eyebrows. “She looks more of a whore than a maid.”

Isabella froze. She was keenly aware of how Charlotte was still in the room and had heard the insult. Isabella could feel her anger threatening to boil over at this point.

“Lady Addington, may I politely remind you Miss Crawley is a member of my husband’s house, and I will _not_ have you speaking of her in that way in my presence or hers.” Isabella set her teacup on its saucer, relishing in its loud clack. “Excuse me, ladies, but I have been stricken with a horrid headache. You may see yourselves out.”

The ladies stared at Isabella in pure shock as she flung the doors open with both arms and stormed out. Isabella went straight to her room without delay. She began pulling her jewelry off and tried to take her hair down, but in her frustration was clumsy. Her inability to do it made her even more angry.

A soft whisper came across her neck. “Let me, my lady,” Charlotte said, and Isabella was immediately stilled. She hadn’t realized the younger girl had followed her to her room.

Her mouth parted in a silent gasp at the gentle warmth of Charlotte’s hands. She slowly brought her own hands away from her hair and let Charlotte continue what she began. “my lady, I thought you had would have learned by now that these damn high wigs are near impossible to take off on your own.”

Charlotte smiled at her delicately through the mirror of her vanity, and Isabella’s heart thudded louder.

Charlotte finished letting down her wig and hair. She noted the younger woman’s eyes drift to the ground suddenly. “I’m very sorry about the tea.”

Isabella let out a shuddering breath. “If anyone should apologize, it should be me. Lady Addington is always treading the line of inappropriateness, but what she said was incredibly rude.”

“Weren't your fault, my lady. And I apprecia’ed your defending me.” Isabella turned to face the girl at her soft tone. It was not often that Charlotte’s voice sounded so soft and without confidence.

“Make no mistake, Miss Crawley. Our arrangement is… odd, and you are not a very skilled maid.” Isabella smiled secretively at the wince her words brought out in Charlotte. “But that does not mean you are deserving of such words from jealous old women.

Charlotte laughed and Isabella fought the flush that threatened to suffuse her face. “What have they got to be jealous of?”

“Your beauty and youth obviously.” Isabella spoke without a thought to what she was saying. She could no longer fight her blush so she turned back to her boudoir to fiddle with her blush. “A-and my wealth of course.”

Charlotte moved to undo Isabella’s dress. Isabella wanted to gasp for breath.

“They might be jealous of your beauty as well, my lady.” _God above_. Isabella was sure now that Charlotte could hear the thudding of her heart.

Isabella was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of a painful hiss. She turned to see Charlotte cradling her burnt arm for a bare moment, before the younger woman pulled her hand down as though it was not hurting.

“Is your arm bothering you? I surmised you burned it one of the two times you dropped the hot tea.” Charlotte made a dismissive motion and Isabella’s words. “‘m fine, my lady. It’ll heal quickly.”

Isabella pulled open a drawer under her mirror vanity and found the salve she used to treat the bruises Harcourt used to give her. “Allow me Miss Crawley.”

Charlotte held out her arm and allowed Isabella to gingerly place the soothing salve on her forearm. After several seconds of the repeated rubbing motion, Isabella was struck dumb by the intimacy of the moment and her own actions.

She looked up to the younger woman’s face to see an unreadable expression across her darkened blue eyes. Isabella dropped her hands from Charlotte’s arms slowly, unable to break the eye contact that was warming her entire body.

Isabella finally turned away and fixed her eyes on her bed. “I believe I shall have a nap now Miss Crawley. You are dismissed.”

She moved to her bed and heard Charlotte close the blinds and leave the room.

Isabella had to resist screaming into her pillow.

  
  


Charlotte had been working for Lord Stuart to seduce his wife for a few weeks now. The Lady of the house still remained relatively unreactive to Charlotte’s advances, even if Charlotte could tell it was obvious the woman was attracted to her.

Julian and Lady Isabella were sat down for their mid-morning tea, when Charlotte came in quietly to begin the preparations. Isabella had specifically asked her the day before to start attending these tea times to assist in making the tea and cleaning up afterwards. Isabella had to spell out most of Charlotte’s duties for her.

Charlotte did feel a bit guilty about it. Isabella did not have another ladies’ maid to assist her as Julian had fired the one Isabella had had before. And really the only thing Charlotte was truly skilled at was being charming and seductive along with her skills at sex.

She got along well with the other servants just fine though. There was a servant boy about her age that was Julian’s personal butler of sorts. He was a dark-skinned man named Noah and he had propositioned Charlotte multiple times already to bed him, but as much as Charlotte was missing sex, she was really trying to focus solely on seducing Lady Isabella.  

Charlotte walked over to the Isabella’s end of the table and stood as close to the woman as possible. She laid one hand down on the table to lean on it, turning herself so that her breasts were properly on display for the older woman.

The Lady turned her head to look up at Charlotte and the younger woman felt a small victory in the way Isabella’s eyes slowly dragged up her body. The woman was having trouble pulling her eyes away from Charlotte’s neck and chest.

When the older woman’s eyes finally met Charlotte’s, her pupils were darkened slightly with restrained lust. The Lady cleared her throat slightly. “Yes Ms. Crawley?” Charlotte smiled at the older woman seductively and the older woman swallowed visibly. “What kind of tea will you be takin’ today my Lady?”

The older woman cast her eyes down again to the newspaper she was reading. “Any sort of white tea will be fine Ms. Crawley. I prefer it black.” Charlotte felt the smile drop from her face. She had grown up drinking very basic tea and had no clue what different teas looked like.

She backed away from the table and gave a desperate look to Julian. He smiled back nervously. “So, darling, anything interesting in the news today?” Charlotte walked over to the counter where there were five different types of tea cannisters in front of her. She glanced back at Julian who was attempting to listen to Isabella drone on half-heartedly about some marriage or death in the paper.

Isabella had not looked up from the paper in front of her once, so Julian glanced at Charlotte to see what was taking so long for her to prepare simple tea.  

Charlotte waved her arms at him, hopefully indicating to him she didn’t know which one to choose. She watched as he shot his eyes back to make sure Isabella didn’t see him gesture. He pointed right and then held up four fingers.

Charlotte looked back at the teas in front of her and counted over four from left to right. She picked up the canister and opened it, noting in the process that it had a slight fruity smell. _I still don’t know what she means by taking it black, but hopefully she’ll forgive me._

She began the process of boiling the water and steepening the leaves. “Julian!” Charlotte turned around in time to see the man jump slightly at his wife’s tone. “Are you even listening?” The man gave an apologetic smile and swallowed. “I’m sorry darling I was a bit..uh…” His eyes flicked to Charlotte and then back to his wife. “Distracted.”.

The Lady rolled her eyes. “I said, my brother wants to visit soon. When shall I tell him is a good day?” Charlotte noted curiously that Julian seemed uncomfortable with the thought of Isabella’s brother visiting. Charlotte couldn’t blame him. She had met the Marquess of Blayne several years ago, when she was still a virgin but her Ma paraded her around like a temptress.

She shuddered in the memory of the way the man’s horrid lecherous eyes had roamed her tiny body. Julian coughed slightly and cleared his throat. “He can visit any time he wishes darling.” Charlotte’s eyes flicked back to Isabella. The woman seemed uncomfortable at the thought of her brother as well. _That’s bizarre._

Charlotte walked back to the table and positioned herself the same way she had been before in front of Isabella. The older woman dragged her eyes away from the paper much the same way she had before, perhaps a bit more quickly this time. “Can I help you Ms. Crawley?” Charlotte placed her other arm on the table now, pressing her breasts together slightly to make them more pronounced.

“My lady. I feel as though I should get to know you better, since we’ll be spendin’ so much time together.” Isabella’s eyes dropped back down to the paper. Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Must be something very interesting in the news today._

“What is it that you’d like to know then?” The Lady’s voice was a bit disinterested. Charlotte bit her lip and smiled. “Well my lady, what do you like to do for pleasure?” Isabella’s head snapped up incredulously at that. Wide blue eyes locked onto her own. “Pleasure? Ms. Crawley?” Charlotte just gave her a soft smile. “You know, for fun?”

“I spend most of my time reading or out riding Ms. Crawley.” Charlotte pouted slightly. _C’mon Lady I am really trying my hardest here._ She let her voice take on a more husky tone as she spoke next. “Really, my Lady? That doesn’t sound very…” Charlotte purposefully let her eyes roam over the older woman’s body appreciatively. “Pleasurable.”

Isabella’s eyes dropped down to her paper again. Charlotte didn’t miss the flush that came over the woman’s face and bosom. Charlotte shot a glance back to Julian and gave him a smile. He grinned back.

“Ms. Crawley?” Charlotte turned her head back to the older woman, whose eyes were still on that damn paper.

“Yes my Lady?” The woman absentmindedly turned to the next page of the paper.

“The tea is burning.”

 _Fuck._ Sure enough the smell of acrid and bitter tea had filled the air. Charlotte ran over to the stove and removed the kettle. She cringed at the scorched sight that met her. _Damn damn._

“Julian, would you excuse us for a moment? I’d like to speak to Ms. Crawley alone.” Charlotte and Julian exchanged nervous glances. “Of course darling.” He went over to his wife’s side of the table and gave her an affectionate peck on the head. Charlotte noted that the interaction was similar to her own interactions with Lucy. _They do have an amicable relationship._ “I’ll be in my study if you need me.”

Charlotte leaned against the counter and sighed. She really was terrible at this whole maid thing and Isabella was about to have to berate her again. She watched as the lady got out of her chair and sighed softly. She approached Charlotte slowly. Charlotte gulped nervously. The older woman was obviously simmering with barely controlled anger.

Isabella stood in front of Charlotte, the woman left purposeful space between them.

“Ms. Crawley..” “my lady I am so sorry for my behavior. My inexperience is a poor excuse I am aware, but I am sorry you are sufferin’ for it.” Isabella looked slightly taken aback by her words. The older woman’s eyes softened slightly in sympathy.

“Ms. Crawley. I am well aware of your inexperience. And I am equally aware of how young you are. I know our situation is….awkward.” _Awkward? She referred to out situation as “odd” last night. Why does she keep saying things like that?_ “I am a patient and forgiving woman, and I understand that you are not stupid. You are learning..slowly and I will continue to try to help you with this as much as I can.”

They stood in tense silence for a few moments and she noticed the woman’s eyes slowly sliding down to her chest. Isabella closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing at it slightly in what appeared to be some sort of denial? Frustration? “I would like to also ask that you wear more traditional maid outfits Ms. Crawley.” The woman waved her hand in an emphatic gesture. “I understand you seek to impress, but the outfits you wear are simply impractical.” _Does she not...like what I wear?_

“As you wish, my Lady.”

 

  
Isabella paced from one side of her room to the other, her hand moving absently from her sickened stomach to her forehead to wipe her sweat. She hardly registered her maid staring at her in shock. Isabella was too deep in her thoughts to notice.

“It is Harcourt’s first visit since the wedding,” Isabella said to fill the silent room. She wasn’t sure that Charlotte had heard her until the girl cleared her throat.

“Won’t it be nice to see him my lady?” Charlotte smiled plainly at Isabella, and the gesture only made Isabella more nauseous. Isabella stopped in front of her mirror, pushing back an errant lock under her wig.

Isabella could already feel his gaze on her, appraising her, making her spine crawl.

Just as Isabella was about to turn around and insist that Charlotte pick a new dress for her, a knock came at the door. It was Julian. “Darling? Your brother has arrived.”

“Oh?” Isabella let out, her voice shaking. Charlotte stared at her with her brows furrowed in concern. “I shall receive him.”

She pushed past Charlotte and out the door, not waiting for Julian to follow. When she reached the great hall, she found Harcourt in a yellow coat turning around as he stared at the various pieces of art on the walls. The decor had come from the four corners of the Earth, mostly hand picked by Julian himself. He had a certain style that bespoke of not only his wealth, but also how much he had traveled the globe.

Isabella could already see the disdain on Harcourt’s face.

“Your husband has quite a taste,” he said with a cruel smile.

“But of course.”

Harcourt walked slowly until Isabella could feel his breath on her cheek. “He chose you as his wife. His taste must be worth something.”

Isabella winced as she drew blood on her tongue in an effort to not visibly recoil.

“Ah, Blayne,” Julian said, “welcome!”

“Yes, I am glad to see it now without all the others around from the wedding.” Harcourt flashed a near threatening smile to Isabella before clasping Julian’s hand in a shake.

Julian extended his arm towards the sitting room. “Please. We have cake and tea waiting.”

Harcourt led the way into the sitting room, walking in his slow, arrogant gait. Julian followed behind after looking at Isabella with a small smile.

 

 

Charlotte followed behind Julian dumbly as Isabella raced off to meet her brother. Just before they rounded the corner into the great hall, Julian stopped her.

“Ah, uh, Charlotte, perhaps you should wait a moment before going in. Allow me a chance to welcome our guest before you come in to serve us.” Charlotte watched the man, he looked almost as frazzled and nervous as Isabella about Blayne’s presence. She pulled on his arm before he walked off to greet his guest.

“Julian. I have never seen Lady Isabella act like that. What is it with ‘er and ‘er brother? Why is she so concerned with impressin’ the likes of ‘im?” Julian wouldn’t meet her eyes while she spoke and his gaze on the ground went back and forth nervously. “Julian!” He finally looked at her then. His brown eyes were full of trepidation.

“I’m serious Julian, what is it that I am missin’ ‘ere?” Julian blew out a loud breath. “Charlotte I must tell you that I am not completely sure myself. Just,uh…” He took a look around the corner to glance at his wife and her brother. Charlotte could hear Blayne already mocking something about the decor.

Julian put his hand on Charlotte’s shoulder and looked at her with pleading eyes. “Do not leave them alone together for any length of time while he is here. Please.” Charlotte’s eyes widened at the man’s words as he finally moved to greet Blayne. Charlotte could hear Julian greeting the man and inviting him to tea.   _What in all of holy fuckery is going on here?_

Charlotte waited a few moments in the great hall before hearing a sharp “Ms. Crawley!” from the other side of the sitting room door. She walked through the doors slowly, noticing immediately that both Julian and Isabella sat ramrod straight on opposite seated chairs while Blayne was lounged over in the chaise near Isabella. She felt almost sick at the way Blayne’s eyes were on Isabella possessively. _As if he were some jealous husband and not her brother._

Isabella looked momentarily relieved to see her enter the room before her face took on a more grave and nervous look. “Ms. Crawley, if you would be so kind as to prepare tea for the three of us.” Charlotte gulped nervously as she remembered her last attempt to make tea for Isabella. Julian piped in at her worried look. “It’s already been made Ms. Crawley, just pour it for us.”

Before she could even begin to move, Blayne fixed his lecherous eyes on her and spoke. “And who is this lovely creature before me? Come closer, Ms. Crawley, was it? So I can see your face properly.” Charlotte walked over to his chair slowly.

“Harcourt, this is Charlo-” “Now now Izzy, let the girl introduce herself.” Charlotte couldn’t help but hear the demeaning tone in his voice, as if he thought Isabella too incompetent to say anything in his presence. She clenched her jaw as she finally arrived in front of the man on the chaise.

Charlotte chanced a quick look to Isabella before she spoke. The older woman simply gave her a barely there smile as if to say _go on._ “My name is Charlotte Crawley, sir. I’m Lady Isabella’s ladies’ maid.” She gave a small curtsy and nod forward at the end. She could feel the older man’s gaze on her the entire time.

“Ah. Charlotte Crawley. Lovely name my dear. Tell me Charlotte, how old are you?” Charlotte just continued to look at him in slight confusion. _Why would he be interested in my age?_ “Seventeen, sir.” Blayne smirked lewdly. He sat up and grasped her hand, bringing it to his face to kiss her knuckles. As he let her hand go, she all but snatched it back as though the touch had burned her.

“Tell me, Ms. Crawley,” He looked over at Isabella who now looked as though she was about to throw up before looking back to Charlotte, his eyes purposefully roaming her body before looking her in the eye. He leaned back in his chaise and threw one arm over the side in the manner of a braggart. “Are you an untouched woman?” Charlotte’s eyes bulged at his question.

“Harcourt! You’re being vulgar.” Charlotte’s heart warmed at Isabella’s rush to her defense, but she suddenly found herself in just the position to knock Blayne down a peg or two. She smiled at the man and leaned down closer to his face.

She spoke without reservation and right into the man’s still self-satisfied smirk. “If you’re offerin’ to take my virginity kind sir, I am quite pleased to inform you that you are well over four years too late.” Blayne’s face did drop slightly at the brazenness of her words, but Charlotte wasn’t finished. “Besides, you are altogether not the type of man I would choose to share my bed with.”

That last part was actually a lie given the fact that Charlotte had in fact bedded many lords of his standing in her life, but it was worth it to see the self-satisfied and lewd grin finally fall from the man’s face. She straightened back up and looked at Isabella who had her jaw dropped slightly in shock. She smiled at the woman reassuringly. She turned her still confident gaze back to Isabella’s brother.

“If you are done questioning my goods, sir, I do have a job to attend to.” She moved back to the counter where she saw three tea cups as well as a kettle of warmed tea. She poured the tea into the cups on a tray already containing three plates of spiced cake as well.

Charlotte picked up the tray carefully and turned back around. Blayne was leaned in, whispering something into Isabella’s ear. Charlotte could sense the nervous tension and slight revulsion in the woman’s face at the older man’s proximity. Julian still sat across from them, hands gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles were white.

Charlotte set the tray down on the table in front of them. Both Julian and Isabella all but leapt at their cups, while Blayne reached down for a slice of the spiced cake. “Spiced cake, my favorite. Oh Izzy you _know_ me too well.” The older man took a hearty bite of the cake, locking eyes with Charlotte in the process. Charlotte resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man was most certainly trying in some way to seduce her, but the more she was around him, the more she was repulsed by him.

He took another “seductive” bite of the cake and then set both the plate and fork down in front of him. “Stuart. Ms. Crawley, if you don’t mind, my sister and I have some _personal_ matters to discuss. Leave us for a few minutes alone, why don’t you?”

Julian and Charlotte exchanged nervous glances. She looked back at Blayne who she could see was giving Julian some sort of threatening look. Glancing back at Julian, she was a bit stunned to see him gulp nervously and immediately get up. The tanned man moved around the room and kissed Isabella on the head gently with a “I’ll return if I’m needed again darling.” Charlotte glared at the man as he left the room with his tail between his legs.

Charlotte still stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. “Ah, Ms. Crawley, this is a private matter between me and my sister.” Charlotte looked at Isabella and felt her heart skip a beat at the noticeable fear in Isabella’s eyes. She locked eyes again with the man in front of her. “If you don’t mind sir, I work for Lady Isabella and Lord Stuart, not you. I will only be dismissed by her.” Blayne gave up his flirtatious pretense and stood up obviously enraged.

Charlotte did not flinch for a moment. “Now listen here girl. I am-” “Charlotte.” Charlotte whipped her head to Isabella in shock. She had never addressed Charlotte by her first name and _never_ with such softness. “It’s alright. It will only be a few moments.”

Isabella looked at her pleadingly, nodding her head imperceptibly as if to say _I’ll be okay_. Charlotte curtsied to the older woman. “As you wish my Lady.” As Charlotte walked away, she locked eyes with Blayne again, fixing him with a hard stare. He glared back as if to threaten her in some way but Charlotte honestly didn’t give a damn what a man like him thought of her.

She walked out the doors and jumped slightly. Julian stood right in front of them. He slapped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything. He pulled away from the doors a bit, out of earshot of sitting room. “Julian! What are we doing? You just told me not ten minutes ago to not leave them alone together!” Julian sighed resignedly. “I know Charlotte, I know it’s just…” He glanced around to make sure no one was near them.

“Blayne _knows_ about me. About my preferences in my bed chambers.” _Oh._ That would explain why Julian would be so inclined to obey the older man’s every whim. If it got out that the richest man in London was a molly boy, there would be scandal of unspeakable proportion. Charlotte just groaned.

“That’s why he forced me to marry his sister in the first place. I had fully intended on simply remaining a bachelor my whole life and giving my fortune to my beloved nephew when I died.” Charlotte just stared at Julian in shock. When they had first met, Julian had given her the impression that Julian and Isabella married each other out of some sort of convenience due to their predilections, but now he was implying as though her _brother_ had _forced_ them into the marriage?

“Blayne knew he could gain more money and power by forcing his sister to marry. And I was the perfect candidate for him to retain control over.” _Control._ That word seemed key somehow. Blayne was controlling Julian into giving him some money and power and controlling Isabella into...something. Charlotte still wasn’t quite sure of where Isabella’s revulsion of her brother came from.

Charlotte sighed softly. “I suppose he is aware of Isabella’s predilections as well?” Julian just looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet nervously. “Uh, Julian, is there somethin’ you wanna tell me?”

The tanned man looked back up at her and gave her a nervous laugh with a pained grimace. “Ah. Charlotte, actually, I am unsure that Isabella herself is aware of her own… preferences.”  Charlotte’s jaw dropped slightly. “Julian. Are you tellin’ me that for the past two weeks I ‘ave been trying to seduce a woman who is not even aware of what she wants?” She put a hand to her eyes and rubbed at them. Then began to laugh.

“‘Not easily won was what you told me, Julian, not ‘next to fuckin’ impossible’! Why’d you even bring me ‘ere?” Julian slid to the floor on the wall he had been leaning against. Charlotte sat beside him.

“Charlotte, I had not realized how much I would come to care for my wife when we first married. She is like a sister to me now. The first few weeks of our marriage, she was so lonely and despondent. I could tell she was desperate for companionship of any kind. I also observed her at parties and gatherings. She looked at women with the same longing in her eyes as I had once found myself doing with men. I could also see as plain as day that she did not _want_ to feel that way. I decided to take it upon myself to find her a female companion to show her that her preferences were not some sort of perversion or unnatural longing.”

Charlotte continued to study the man curiously. _He really does care about her._ “I began to come to some of the more lavish and opulent parties the lords of the area were hosting. I sought to find her a female companion. I watched you throughout all of them, Charlotte. You are quite skilled at your job as a courtesan, there is no denying that, but you are also an all around pleasant person to be acquainted with and quite frankly very… well, very fun to be with.”

Charlotte smiled at the man softly, she felt her ears grow slightly hot under his compliments. “As I observed you, I realized you would be a perfect companion for Isabella. As a courtesan you could help her come to terms with her preferences for a bed mate, but you would also be wonderful in helping to abate her loneliness for genuine companionship.”

“So that was when you decided to become my keeper?” Julian looked up at her then. “Ah, uh in a sort. I heard that Sir George Howard was vying to be your keeper and I was quite horrified at the thought of you being with that spineless knob head.” Charlotte laughed loudly at his apt description of Howard. “I knew I had plenty of money to outbid him so I came to your mother’s brothel the same day I learned of Howard’s attempts.”

Charlotte suddenly felt a huge rush of affection for Julian Stuart. In her entire life, the only good men she had ever known were her Pa, Jacob, and to some extent Rasselas, but even Rasselas would sell out his own brother for money given the right set of circumstances. Julian was unconcerned with class or getting caught up in what was considered right or wrong by society. He was a man who simply wished for the happiness of others and did what he could to make it so.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blayne suddenly slamming the doors of the sitting room open. Both she and Julian sprang up. “Marquess! Please allow me to escort you to your carriage.” Julian leaned in to Charlotte before moving to the older man. His voice was a soft whisper. “Go look after my wife for me, Charlotte. Make sure she is all right.” The tanned man moved swiftly to escort Isabella’s repulsive brother out of his house.

Charlotte noted that Blayne was simmering with anger the entire way back, his cane was grasped in his hand as though he was ready to hit something _or someone_ with it.

She walked into the sitting room tentatively. “My lady?” Isabella was knelt down on the floor in front of the chaise Blayne had been seated on. She had a hand on her forehead and Charlotte could see the imprint of a hand shaped bruise on the woman’s forearm where the sleeves of her dress had slid down just far enough to show. She clearly had not heard Charlotte’s entrance.

Charlotte wanted to throw up at the sight of Isabella in such a vulnerable position. She cleared her throat loudly. Isabella stood up then, brushing her hands on her dress to straighten it back from the rumpled form it had become from her kneeling. “My lady is everythin’ alri-” “Ms. Crawley I am returning to my bedchambers to have a nap. You may have the rest of the day off.”

The older woman went to move past her swiftly. As she passed Charlotte, Charlotte placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “My lady. Are you absolutely sure there is nothin’ I can do for you or get for you?” The older woman stopped walking and flinched slightly at Charlotte’s touch, but she did not turn around to face her.

Charlotte moved around the front of Isabella so she could look at her face. The older woman could not even meet her eyes. Charlotte reached down gently to grasp at Isabella’s soft hand. She clasped it in both of her own. Charlotte could feel the older woman’s racing pulse as well as hear the quickening of her breath.

“My la-- Isabella.” Isabella finally met her eyes at Charlotte’s blatant breach of formality. “I want you to know that you can trust me. I can help you.” Isabella’s eyes were swimming with an emotion Charlotte could not place. “Do you wish to be an ally of some sort to me Ms. Crawley?”

“I wish to be your friend my lady. I know I am only your ladies’ maid but...we can be friends too.” Isabella seemed taken aback by Charlotte’s words.

“I appreciate your candor Ms. Crawley, but there is nothing of any possibility I can imagine you could help me with in my situation. As for today..” Isabella sighed resignedly and pulled her hand from being clasped between Charlotte’s. “I truly am quite tired from the day’s events.” Charlotte continued to look at her imploringly. “But..I suppose you can assist me in getting undressed. However, I do wish to be left alone for the rest of the day following that.” Charlotte just beamed at her. “As you wish my lady.”

 

 

The next two months passed by quickly and quietly for Isabella. The only happiness she had in her life was her time spent with Charlotte, who had turned out to be quite pleasant company once she had learned how to be a proper maid.

She had recently taken to teaching the girl French, as Julian’s French friends Jade and Ward Marghtain were visiting soon and Charlotte had expressed a desire to learn at least conversational French.

The two were sitting now in the library, taking tea together during Charlotte’s French lesson.

“I must say Miss Crawley,” Isabella started, “You have picked up on the vocabulary of French rather quickly, but your pronunciation still leaves a lot to be desired.”

Charlotte only laughed in response. “You’ve been learnin’ this language since you were a young girl my lady, an’ you already have the accent for it. Not my fault the French insist on saying their ‘R’ sounds in the back of their throat!”

Isabella allowed herself to laugh openly at the girl’s self-proclaimed struggle.

“Let us practice the ‘R’ sound then Miss Crawley.” She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Simply repeat after me.”

“Ra. Ré. Ri.” Charlotte laughed again before repeating after Isabella clumsily. “Rah. Rey. Ree” Isabella hmmed softly before saying the syllables again, for Charlotte to only repeat them again awkwardly.

The exchange went back and forth several times until Isabella finally realized that her face was suddenly close to the other woman’s She felt her eyes flick down to the pink lips in front of her, not even realizing that she had flicked her tongue out to wet her own.

“Lady Stuart!” It was Jakob, Julian’s manservant. His voice sounded as though he was calling from the front of the library, nowhere near in sight of Isabella and her maid.

Isabella pulled back and stood from her chair as though she had been burned.

“Y-yes Jakob?” The white-haired man came around the corner to the table in the back of the library the two women had been seated at.

“My Lady, Lord Stuart was wondering if you might take lunch with him and his friend. It shall be in half an hour.” Isabella nodded stupidly and waved her hand to dismiss the butler. What if he had seen Isabella and Charlotte together? Giggling and faces near together like-like _lovers?_

Isabella waited until the man was out of earshot before addressing her maid.

“Miss Crawley?” Charlotte stood up and leaned forward on the table towards Isabella. The older woman forced herself to not look the younger woman in the eye.

“Miss Crawley, I believe we should cease th-this closeness between us. I am a lady and you are a maid. We are not truly f-friends.” Charlotte was in front of Isabella suddenly, a deeply concerned look on her face.

“Not friends? What are you on about?” Isabella swallowed hard before stepping back to get some space between the two of them.

The older woman turned around so she wouldn’t have to look at the younger woman’s lovely features. “You will address me properly Miss Crawley. And no. We are not friends. You are my maid and it is simply _inappropriate_ for us to have any sort of relationship beyond that.”

Isabella could feel the younger woman’s eyes burning into her back.

“M-my lady! I-” Isabella interrupted her before she could weaken Isabella’s resolve. “I must go get ready for lunch with my _husband._ And I shall get a kitchen servant to do it. You are dismissed for the day Miss Crawley.”

The older woman walked quickly out of the library before Charlotte could stop her.

Their conversation haunted Isabella for the rest of the day and was on her mind all through her lunch with Julian and his friend.

Perhaps she had been too harsh or too hasty. She and Charlotte could still be amicable even if they were not close. Isabella could not bear the thought of losing her friendship or the thought of the rumors that could swirl regarding the two of them if caught being too close.

She decided to try and make amends that night. It was scarcely eight, after dinner but it was hardly likely that Charlotte was asleep.

Isabella walked tentatively to the servant’s quarters, moving slowly and nodding dismissively at any servants she happened to pass along the way.

She was nearly to Charlotte’s room whenever a motion at the end of the hall caught her eye. The motion was followed by a soft moan.

Two servants were having sex out in the open areas of the hall! Isabella scarcely had time to begin to collect herself before moving closer to see who the servants were so she could berate them in the morning.

Dark blue eyes caught her own.

Charlotte was pressed up against a wall, being thrust into passionately by a young dark-skinned servant Isabella’s mind registered slightly as Noah.

The younger woman’s mouth was hung open and soft gasps escaped from her lips. Isabella couldn’t move.

Though Charlotte was obviously taking pleasure in being the man’s motions, Isabella couldn’t help but note the moan that echoed even more loudly through the hall whenever the two of them locked eyes.

Charlotte simply grinned devilishly before looking down at the servant thrusting into her and looking back at Isabella, giving Isabella a look that could not be interpreted as anything other than plain _lust_ for Isabella herself.

Isabella bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from letting out a moan of her own. She clenched her hands into her skirt.

Charlotte’s cries reached a soft crescendo and Isabella recognized that the younger woman had reached her peak. But rather than look back down at her lover, Charlotte had remained staring at Isabella through the whole affair, allowing the older woman to memorize every detail of the younger woman’s face during orgasm.

Isabella finally got the strength to _run_ from the scene in front of her, heart pounding and her face dripping with sweat.

She threw open the doors of her husband’s study to confront him about what she had just seen, as surely he would want to know that his own mistress was bedding another man.

Her eyes were met with a sight she could have predicted even less than the sight of Charlotte being fucked up against a wall.

Her husband’s bare bottom thrusting into another decidedly male figure atop his desk.

Isabella could do nothing else but faint at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

I just wanted to post this to say it was very hard for me to write this fic in the first place due to where I was emotionally and this last episode just fucking ruined Harlots for me so....I don't wanna say permanent hiatus but. Don't expect anything anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome as always and be sure to find me on tumblr @amidalas-shadow


End file.
